deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katrina Crane VS Mistress West
Katrina Crane VS Mistress West 'is a What-If Death Battle featuring Katrina Crane from Sleepy Hollow (2013 TV Series) and West from Emerald City (2017 TV Series). This idea was made by MetaCeejay97. Description ''Sleepy Hollow meets The Wizard of Oz! Which maiden mage from long ago is the superior witch? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: Literature and fantasy have almost always mixed together really well. Fantastical settings, monsters that become iconic, and, of course, the cast of characters that inhabit the world. '''Boomstick: Today we'll be looking at two women from two of the most influential books of their genre. It will be simply magical. Wiz: Katrina Crane, Ichabod's lover from Sleepy Hollow. Boomstick: And Mistress West, the Wicked Witch from Oz. Wiz: These women have had multiple interpretations throughout the existence of both of these works, so in this Death Battle, we will be looking at their most recent counterparts, with those being Katrina from the Sleepy Hollow show during its first two seasons and West from the 2017 series Emerald City. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Katrina Crane (Cue Sleepy Hollow TV Theme) Wiz: Katrina Van Tassel was first introduced to lore in the 1820 short story known as The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. ''In it, she was a typical damsel in distress for whom both Ichabod Crane and Brom Bones vyed for her hand in marriage. '''Boomstick: Did we mention she was just eighteen years old in that book?' Wiz: However, the Katrina we'll be looking at today isn't a damsel, but a witch. Boomstick: A witch that spews out ALL the exposition. (Cue scene of Katrina throwing out exposition.) Boomstick: God! Kill me now. (Cue Sleepy Hollow Movie Theme) Wiz: Anyway, Katrina Van Tassel was a witch from a young age. She spent most of her life either healing people or practicing her craft. She even help to deliver all five children of Abigail Adams, the wife of John Adams. Boomstick: Yup. She was the midwife of the wife of a soon-to-be president. She even helped to create the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, whose mission was to stop the world from going to shit. Katrina's life was sluggish, even though she was soon to marry a gentleman by the name of Abraham Van Brunt, who turned out to be the future Headless Horseman, who also turned out to be the Horseman of Death. I swear I am not making this up. Wiz: It seemed like her life was relatively stable, but dull. That was until American Revolutionary War. There, she acted as a nurse so that she could treat the wounds of a soldier who was brutally interrogated by one of the British troops. It was in that moment that she would meet the love of her life, a lieutenant by the name of Ichabod Crane. They saw each other and Ichabod fell in love with her. Boomstick: There was still the problem of Abraham, who also wanted to be her husband. Katrina decided to choose the man with the sweet-ass facial hair instead of the guy with all the money, proving that facial hair is important to scoring chicks. Wiz: Boomstick's unjustified egotism aside. Boomstick: Hey! Wiz: They wed and Katrina gave birth to a son called Jeremy, who would later become the Horseman of War. Boomstick: How come everybody she meets becomes evil? Next thing you know, her dead mother could be the Horsewoman of Famine! Wiz: Could be. Their lives were swell even long into the Revolutionary War. But it came to a screeching halt when Ichabod... well, how should we put i- Boomstick: He was cut down like a bitch! Wiz: Well, it was more like he used a two-pronged attack on Abraham and was then sealed in a cave along with Abraham for over two centuries by Katrina herself. Boomstick: Buuuuut it turned out that shit was illegal and she was sent to Purgatory for that same amount of time. So in other words, he got cut down like a bitch. Wiz: God damn it, Boomstick. Boomstick: When she was freed, she showcased the power she built up after being trapped in Purgatory for a long-ass time, barring her channelling abilities. She can control fire, ice, lightning, flora, and light itself, as well as being able to resurrect the dead and move people with her mind. Not to mention being able to cast spells and brew potions. Wiz: Her non-spell and non-potion powers can be attributed to her ability to draw her power from nature. Her time in Purgatory temporarily weakened her, but the amount of life on Earth refuelled her quickly and she regained power fast, with the perigean tide boosting her significantly. Boomstick: What is this? Sleepy Hollow or Goddamn Captain Planet?! Wiz: Not to worry. She also uses blood magic. Boomstick: Thank god. For a second, I was thinking she was lame. Wiz: There's one thing you forgot. Boomstick: You mean time travel. Wiz: So you haven't forgotten. Yes, Katrina has the ability to travel through time with the aid of a spell, like when she tried to kill Ichabod during the Revolutionary War so that her plan of populating the country with witches wouldn't be stopped and I swear to god none of this is made up. Boomstick: Mindf*ck aside, she has achieved some feats of note. She survived 200 years in Purgatory without being killed by Moloch. You know, the boss of the bossiest demons in existence who once raised an army of the dead who had super speed, super strength, and never tired. That's gotta be some powerful shit she has inside of her. (chuckles) Wiz: She also managed the feat of time travel, for which most witches are unable to do, removed the influence of the Horseman of War from a person, and even birthed Moloch himself. Boomstick: Another feat she has is that she destroyed a car with a fireball the size of her hand. Wiz: We don't know Crane's measurements, so we had to make a little stretch and use her actor instead. Katia Winter is 5' 7 3/4", or around 1.72 metres tall, so we'll use the average hand size of a woman's hand, which has a square area of 19.7", since she is of average height for a woman, so the fireball she launched was around that size in diameter if it were spherical, which it was. The car was a relatively bulky build, being around 26' in diameter and weighing approximately four tonnes. The colour of the flame was blue, meaning it was 2732 °F, more than enough to destroy the car. Boomstick: Whoa... With all of that, she must be nearly unkillable, right? Wiz: Well, she has a few weaknesses. She is a witch, so while she uses magic, she prefers not to wear armor, which is bad since she is relatively frail. Also, for a nurse, she doesn't know many healing spells, and none of them she knows can be used to save herself. Boomstick: Like when she died from being stabbed. She could have used her magic to heal herself, but knew nothing about self-healing. She is also easy to manipulate if you mention a family member or a good friend being in some sort of danger, or, more likely, pride for her kin. This is what made her into a psychobitch later on in the second season. Wiz: These factors actually make her an easy foe to defeat. You just have to get past her magic. In that regard, she was one of the deadliest threats known to mankind, and her legacy lived on for a long time. If she uses her magic correctly, she could very well prove to be a major challenge. Katrina: General Washington made a pact with our coven. If we helped win the war, Witches would finally reintegrate into society. A promise he reneged on and one that must be reconciled at any cost. Mistress West (Cue Yellow Brick Road) Boomstick: The Wicked Witch of the West first brought in her uber-powerful eye and flying monkeys in 1900 with The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She has had many variations ranging from good to Mila Kunis, but today we are looking at Mistress West from Emerald City who- Holy shit! She's one hot babe. I always thought the Wicked Witch of the West was meant to be hag-like and shit. Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Focus! Boomstick: Okay, sorry. Anyway, twenty years ago, a freaky-ass demon named Roquat was freed and f*cked Oz all the way up. Not even the power of the Cardinal Witches could stop him, and they are practically invulnerable. It took Kingpin to trick another witch into making moving statues to seal him in a mud prison for good. Wix: After Frank Morgan helped to defeat Roquat, or the Beast Forever, as he was known, he took over Oz, but not before ordering the deaths of the Pastoria family and banning magic. Boomstick: The first person to agree to this ban? Only the Mistress of the Western Fields, Vessel of Truth and Solace herself. You can call her West. She is a Cardinal Witch, meaning she is a nearly omnipotent woman of deathly chaos. Wiz: Don't overestimate her. Boomstick: Why? She can only be killed by a member of her own species. She has awesome magic! What about any of that is overestimating? Wiz: She is a loner with a bad life and is ignored. West: I am not easily loved. Boomstick: Ohhh... shit. (Cue Tip Learns Magic With West) Wiz: West grew up under the loving care of Mother South along with her sisters. When she grew up, she became the Vessel of Truth and Solace when she was assigned to the West of Oz. She grew up well besides her opiate addiction due to anxiety issues, but that was about to crash down when the Beast Forever attacked. She, along with her sister Glinda, commanded the witches to attack Roquat, with West giving the witches opium-tainted milk to keep them calm. It turned out as well as you expect. (Cue Witches drowning) Boomstick: After the war ended, she stopped practicing magic and decided to open a brothel in Emerald City. It was run down, but West enjoyed her new lifestyle, even though she thought her mother was dead for two decades. That was until a girl called Dorothy ended up f*cking everything up, causing Mitress East to die and West to be sad. (Cue West running out in tears) Wiz: This would end up benefitting her in the long run, however, as she ended up meeting Tip, who was actually the daughter of the King and Queen of Oz, Ozma. They bonded massively until Ozma regained power. All because of West. Boomstick: See, Wiz? Friendship IS magic. And all because someone's sister died. Wiz: Boomstick. Stop. Boomstick: Being a witch, she cannot be killed by anyone other than another witch or good old fashioned suicide. Even if a witch were to get close to her, she could easily bitchsmack the attacker without touching them. Want more? Okay, she has the fabled Sherlock Scan, meaning she can detect everything within a blink of an eye, like that one time she detected that a worker for the Wizard broke her vow of chastity and then detected the father of the baby instantly! This comes from her high-ass perception and clairvoyance abilities. Wiz: She also wields the basic abilities of witches, like teleportation, flight, shapeshifting, and superpowerful screaming. Not joking. These abilities, alongside her unique ones, make her one of the most powerful witches in Oz. This is emphasised by the fact that her magic is still strong, despite being both out-of-practice AND a massive opiate addict. Boomstick: Like that time when she performed her sister's funeral rites to the letter, or that time when it took twenty witches to bind her, despite also being weakened from both a suicide attempt AND emotional trauma at once. She is one tough bitch. But all of that is nothing compared to her deadliest weapon: sarcasm! West: Even dogs know the bitches from whence they came. West: Where I come from, trouble plays. West: She was succelent. Tasted her myself. West: My tongue... perfect. (Cue Breathe) 'Wiz: It seems like she loves to use sarcasm a lot, and it is an effective method, not only helping her to cope through her relatively pitiful life, but also as a way of pissing people off, making them become irrational and lose focus. It may not have actually happened within the show, but it is completely possible. '''Boomstick: So, with smarts and strength, as well as the ability to dodge practically everything, what areas does she lack in? Quite a few, actually. Despite her wit, she's an emotional wreck. Having a bad life kinda clouds your judgement a lot and makes you short-tempered, like when her sister died, she cried in agony down the streets of Emerald City, and then decided to send a dude out to get the person she thought was the killer, and proceeded to torture the shit out of the person to the point of almost crippling her. Wiz: Let's not forget her opiate addiction. Even though she doesn't seem phased or weakened by the drugs she is taking, opiate addiction could render her comatose, paralyzed, or even dead if the frequency she's taking it is any indication. Also, she took it so many times that she could end up going into withdrawal, causing her to be depressed and uhh. Uhhhh. Uhhhhhh... Boomstick: Let's just say she'll be empty after a while. Finally, if she isn't going through all that, what will take her down is her cockiness. Wiz: West is an immensely proud person. Her skills and power have rendered her drunk on egotism as well as opium. This means she might not be excellent at planning and is an irrational thinker. Boomstick: Remember when she tried to use opium-spiked milk to calm the army of witches she and Glinda commanded? It weakened them and caused them to drown horribly, giving West some good old fashioned PTSD with a sprinkle of depression. (Cue To Emerald City) Wiz: Even with all that, she is still a major contender for one of the most powerful beings in Death Battle history. High magical capabilities and great endurance are her biggest allies here, so if she focuses on them instead of her weaknesses, she could very well become the winner of this fight. West: My mind is clear. My tongue is right. I will not let another of my kind die. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'DEATH BATTLE' West is walking outside Emerald city to gather poppy pollen, when she sees a storm out the corner of her eye. A figure has been launched out of the tornado. It is Katrina. West looks at Katrina as she suddenly looks bigger. West: Oh, shi- Katrina Crane crashes into West. West and Katrina are knocked out. Katrina wakes up and rubs her back. Katrina: *groans* Jesus. Note to myself: no more wind-based magic. Katrina looks at West and goes to pick her up, when West wakes up and looks at Katrina with bile in her eyes. Katrina jumps in shock as West jumps back up. West: Hey, bitch! Katrina: Whoa! Wait a minute, who are you? West lifts Katrina up in the air. West: Your end. FIGHT! West throws Katrina around whilst they both scream, Katrina screaming in fear and West screaming in fury. Katrina ends up in a forest, going through a lot of trees. West teleports to Katrina's body. West: So, before I kill you for almost paralysing me, what do you have to say, interloper? Katrina: ...fool. West: Wha- Katrina uses her magic to push West out of the forest. West tumbles through the poppy-covered cobblestone path. West looks at Katrina with a hint of fear as Katrina arrives. West: What are you? Katrina smiles. Katrina: I am Katrina Crane, leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, mother of the Horseman of War, and survivor of Purgatory for over two centuries. West tries to stand up, but Katrina ties her up with the poppies. West: You're a witch like me? Katrina's smile goes away. Katrina: How insulting of you. West: You know, as a person who admits to being a smug asshole, you may be a bigger one than me. Besides, I have yet to reach my full power. Now you will witness it. West screams and destroys the poppies apprehending her. She hovers upright before going down again. Katrina is shocked. Katrina: Nononononono... How are you this powerful?! West: My question to you is how are you so weak? Katrina: What? West: I let you pin me down and tie me with poppies. It's nice you can control plants and all, but not even ebony can contain me. Katrina: I wasn't showi- West: And judging by your appearance, you seem to be the frail type. I bet you can be killed by a human being! You're not even a real witch! Witches can't be killed except with another one of their kind! Katrina: ...you are mocking me. West: Ooh, seems like your love life is also askew. Tell me, when did you become a home-wrecker and birth a demon? Katrina: It was not consensual! I was abducte- West: And I can sense you love monologues a lot. Holy mother of my kind! I use my speech to joke around and piss people off. You do it to bore the shit out of peopl- Katrina: ENOUGH! Katrina releases a massive lightningbolt that hits West. Katrina: You have shown your power. Katrina puts her hand out. Katrina: ...now, allow me to show you mine. Although, why are there suddenly four of you? West laughs. Katrina: What are you laughing at. West: You're breathing in the poppy pollen. Katrina: Oh no. West: Oh yes. You are high and considering your frame, you won't last long. Katrina: SHUT UP! Katrina throws fireballs and lightning bolts at West and keeps missing, getting more aggreviated. Katrina: WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! WHY WON'T YOU F*CKING DIE?! West: Alright. Enough of this. West binds Katrina and contorts her body, causing Katrina to cry in pain. West: You know, I made a promise that no more witches will die. Even fake ones like you deserve some form of mercy. West drops Katrina to the floor. West: I will not kill you. I will take my poppies and bring them back to my brothel. Katrina: *groaning* So you own a whorehouse? *chuckles* West: I'm giving you a second chance in life. Don't piss me off. Katrina: Alright. If it makes you feel any better, I have never tried to kill my husband. West is angry and lifts Katrina up again. Katrina: Seriously? You going to kill me because I said I would never even attempt to kill my husband? West: No. It is because you lied. West cripples Katrina whilst talking. West: I! DON'T! TOLERATE! LIARS! Katrina is turned upside-down. West: You know when I said that no more witches will die? Katrina is lifted up and West smiles maliciously. West: I'll make you the exception. West drops Katrina head first, but Katrina stops herself mid-air. West stands back in horror as Katrina makes herself upright again. West: Oh... no... Katrina: So, you called me a fake witch? Katrina's eyes become fully white as she raises her arm whilst using the other to catch West. Katrina: How cute. Katrina drops her raised arm and cuts West in half. West is dead. Katrina: You're not half the woman you used to be. Katrina walks away from West's remains. Post-Fight K.O.! Boomstick: Well, we just pissed off the Wizard of Oz fanbase. Wiz: West was more endurant, and her sarcasm and mind games could have given her the victory against any regular magic-user, but Katrina was a different story. She had a more varied arsenal, and was more endurant than originally thought. Boomstick: Come on, Wiz! Katrina died by a knife stab, and West was only weak to other witches. Wiz: Ah, yes. The "Witch Near-Invicibility" argument. It is true that West can only die by natural witches, it would seem like Katrina couldn't kill West no matter what because it looked like she learned her magic rather than actually inheriting it. For a way to debunk that, we have to look at Jeremy Crane, her son. He is shown to not actually have learned about magic, but he did use magic even before Moloch made him the Horseman of War, which may suggest that Katrina's magic is purely genetic. Also, if she did only learn her magic, that would ignore her innate power to gain power from nature. Boomstick: And even though Katrina would be angered by West sarcastic insults, it would be temporary. Her husband, Ichabod, stated in an episode to Abbie Mills that her generation was not the first to invent sarcasm. Katrina's withstood sarcasm before thanks to her husband. And even if she didn't, Katrina is at her deadliest when she's pissed off. Wiz: West could have also used Katrina's frail build to her advantage whilst they were at the yellow brick road, especially with her tremendous instincts. However, This amount of nature actually hinders West instead of helping her because most of Katrina's power comes from her ability to absorb life forces from the environment. Boomstick: It seemed like West's chance of victory went south. Wiz: The winner is Katrina Crane. Strengths and Weaknesses Next Time on DEATH BATTLE Montage of Cell destroying cities and absorbing people You know the horror Cell: I have yet to show you what I'm truly capable of. You know his lust for power Cell bragging, then fade to black You don't know the woman who rivals him Blank screen with Aida's eyes opening. Chuckling in the background NEXT TIME: Cell VS Aida Gallery Death Battle KC vs W.png|MetaCeejay97 Sleepy Hollow vs Emerald City.png|Panddu1 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:MetaCeejay97 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series